


Perfume

by TheDevilsDom (Zenniet)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Allergies, Bondage, DONT READ IF ITS NOT UR THING, Dom/sub, ITS ANOTHER SNEEZE FIC, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No beta we die like lilith, Other, Rope Bondage, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/TheDevilsDom
Summary: A mammon sneeze fic request from my tumblr!---He’s your good boy. He’s always your good boy, and you’re always delighted to see that he’s usually willing to indulge you in whatever it is you want to do.Though this time, as you’re tying him up, something feels just a little bit off.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Perfume

He’s your good boy. He’s _always_ your good boy, and you’re always delighted to see that he’s usually willing to indulge you in whatever it is you want to do.

Though this time, as you’re tying him up, something feels just a little bit off.

You had called him over to your room, putting on a little bit of perfume on your neck and wrists as you prepped the rope and anything else you’d need. Some silky white rope, a spreader bar, and a cage muzzle. All things you’ve used on him before, so really there was no need to suspect that a single thing would be off.

Now, as you finish the knots securing his hands over his head and tied to the bedframe, you pull back and notice that he doesn’t look quite… There. His eyes aren’t quite focused, and his brow is _juuust_ a little bit pinched. He looks like he’s trying to focus but can’t.

“Mammon?” You ask, kneeling between his spread legs, “Everything alright?”

“Eh? Yeah, yeah of course.” He’s quick to nod and try to dismiss your worries. You give him a disbelieving look while you reach behind you on the bed to grab the little vibrating plug and the lube you’d brought,

“Okay, if you’re sure. Make sure you tell me if anything’s wrong, ‘kay?” You say, apprehensive. He smiles and agrees, eager to have your hands on- and _in­_ \- him. You lube up your fingers and bring them down between his legs, easily slipping one into him and pulling a low sigh from his throat.

“Theeere you go,” You begin to slowly drag the pad of your finger along his inner walls, stroking across his prostate and making his legs give little shivers. He’s so pliant and willing like this, not to mention _needy_. It didn’t take long to get him squirming and trying to push down onto the single finger that’s inside him.

“Does my good boy need more inside him? You want something to fill you up?” You purr. His whole body shivers. His hands form fists, discontent with being uselessly tied above him, wanting to reach out and grab you and hold you up to himself.

“Please, ple-mph- _please!_ ” Mammon cries out. He always gets so needy, all for you. You add a second finger, listening to him whine. Though, normally by this point, he’d be begging you to kiss him. Tying him up and muzzling him like this is your favorite way of depriving him of that closeness he loves so much, only to give it to him tenfold later in the night, but it isn’t any fun if he doesn’t beg for it.

“Mammon, baby,” You hum, slowing the push of your fingers to a crawl, “You don’t want kisses?”

He freezes as your eyes lock onto his. Even _he_ recognizes that that isn’t normal behavior. After a moment, he breaks eye contact to look to the side and mumble something. When you don’t respond, he speaks up.

“You muzzled me already, I _know_ that I won’t be getting any kisses now, what’s the point in asking?” He pouts.

“Oh, so we’re being bratty tonight? Is that it?” Your free hand squeezes the meat of his thigh and he blanches.

“I- I’m sorry! Please just- just keep going?”

“Hmph,” You start stroking his cock as you fuck him with your fingers, “You’re lucky I’m feeling so generous tonight. Any more attitude from you and I’ll have you over my knee.”

“Yeah- ngh- yeah, MC, thank you,” He mutters. Normally something like that would earn you a snarky comment in return, but you suppose he must just be feeling awfully subservient tonight. You cast a glance up at him and catch that same bleary, unfocused look from before. You give him a few more pumps of your hands before pulling them back completely. You easily slide the plug into his ass and press the button on the little remote, setting it to a low vibration, then you get up on your knees and move to over him. He looks confused when you suddenly straddle his lap.

“I wonder how long you’ll last like that.” You grind your ass back on his cock.

“I- _hih_ \- I don’t think- wait, hang on, MC-“ He mutters. You see him squint for a moment before a look of what you can only describe as _shock_ crosses his face for just a split second before he quickly, desperately, turns his head to the side, the metal cage of his muzzle hitting his bicep, his whole body tensing-

“ha’ _ikshiew!_ ” He sneezes to the side, uncovered. Immediately after, he looks mortified. Eyes wide, brow pinched, not-even-looking-at-you _mortified_. “I-I’m- That was so gross, I’m so sorry, MC, something’s been makin’ my nose itch all ni- _hih!_ _Fuck-_ _huh-tshh! Hih-knxght! Huh-ktshiew!_ ” A barrage of sneezes hit him, try as he might to stifle them.

The poor boy looks like he’s about to start _crying_ , he’s so embarrassed.

He’s supposed to be your good boy, your always-sexy sub who gives you all the best reactions, how is he supposed to do that if he just made a fucking mess of his arm and muzzle with his sneezes? You probably think he’s disgusting and gross. He keeps his gaze trained away from you as he anticipates the incoming rejection and demand for him to get out of your room.

It doesn’t come.

Instead, he feels a warm hand on top of his head, and fingers carding through his hair, pulling his fringe out of his face.

“Cute.” You chuckle. “Must be my new perfume.” You turn up the vibrator with a press of the button, and his hips buck involuntarily behind you, head falling back with another hitch of his breath. “Here,” Your hand presses at the back of his head, urging him to lean forward and rest his forehead on your shoulder. You feel the warmth of his skin and the cold, wetness of his muzzle. “Can you smell it?”

“Can’t- _hihh…_ I can’t smell much of an-anything,” His words are punctuated by soft sniffling as he tries desperately to keep the mess from dripping. “MC, MC, I’m _hehh_ go-gonna- _hik-TchEW! HAKNT-tchiuhh- HikTCHIEW!_ ” He lets out a handful more sneezes against you as you pet his hair, offering a tired little huff at the end of the fit. He sniffles, strong and wet, in a desperate bid to not make any more mess than he already has.

“Oh, my poor baby,” You reach behind with the hand that isn’t on his head, beginning to stroke his needy cock. His head felt light and dizzy from the sneezing, and somehow that made your touch feel even more intense. He lets out a little cry, thighs tensing when you jerk him off. “This feels good, doesn’t it Mammon?”

“’S good, so good,” He sniffs, “wanna kiss you,” He mutters, small against your shoulder. You barely heard it, and you know that he must be so embarrassed asking for such a thing, especially now. The hand on his head undoes the muzzle, dropping it into your lap. He doesn’t have a second to object or even to process before you’re taking his chin between your fingers and angling his head up, pressing a kiss to his lips. They’re wet from the spray, and the humiliation of it only makes Mammon’s blood run _hotter_.

“My good boy,” You hum when you pull away, guiding his head back down to your neck, “You close?” The sound that leaves his lips is something akin to a rough, ragged sob. Your hand holds the back of his neck possessively. You may not have him collared this time, but this has very much the same effect.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m close,” He nips at your neck, the scent of your perfume hitting him full force now, but he still doesn’t have his hands or arms to cover himself. “Ah- _Aktchiew! HekTSHH!_ ” He sneezes hard against your skin. “Huhh- _fuuuck_ \- ‘m so close, MC,” He whines, hips twitching and squirming under you.

“Such a needy boy I have,” You purr with what almost sounds like pride in your voice. It’s _intoxicating_ to him. “Cum for me.”

Like a wire snapping, his back bows and his orgasm crashes through him. His cock throbs, sticky white cum spurting across your fingers and the tops of his thighs, some spilling over your hand. He moans, fucking up into your hand again and again, until his shivering and crying out from the overstimulation he’s giving himself. Only then you give him some mercy, turning off the plug and pulling your hand away. He lets out shaky sighs against you.

“My good boy,” You lean back, “Always my good boy.”

“Mhmm,” He hums with a dopey smile and a sniffle, “Always yours.”

You lean forward and give him a kiss to his heated forehead, then push your cum-slicked fingers past his lips. He dutifully gets to work lapping up his mess and suckling on your fingers obediently, humming contentedly as he does it. Once you’re all clean, you untie his hands and start rubbing feeling back into them.

“I’ll never know what I did to deserve such a good boy,” You plant a kiss to his wrist, where the rope was tied, “Thank you, Mammon. ‘M gonna take good care of you now, okay?” You look up at him through your eyelashes.

“U-uh- yeah- can… Can we shower first? So- _snf_ \- so you can get that perfume off at least? I don’t think I’d be able to handle any more sneezing.” He says with a shy laugh. “Not that- not that I’m not down for uh- for a repeat some other time.”

A _repeat_ , hm?

You tuck that thought away for now, giving him a quick pet on his head before skipping off to get a bath ready.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow @thedevilsdom on tumblr if you wanna request something or see the shorter things i write!


End file.
